The Battle for Creosedes
by Maniac
Summary: Series based loosely on the show; including people from the roughneck ramblings forum.
1. You Win Some, You Loose Some...

Hellhound vs. Vipers.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
The Hellhounds had just gotten back from their recent mission. It had been a disaster. They'd been lucky to get out alive. Some of them weren't in a good way but they were still alive.  
  
T'Clar, DeeTee and Chim were still in the med. Bay. T'Clar in her Methane environment was being seen to by a doctor in a suit. Now there's a sight you don't see everyday, a skinnie in the med. Bay. They're pretty hardy beings. Not saying T'Clar isn't tough. She took a pretty good bashing today.  
  
Chim was next door in a normal oxygen environment. The doc had wanted x- rays because of a bruise running across his forehead.  
  
DeeTee was in the next room. Maniac with her of course, those two are inseparable. Whenever DeeTee's hurt Maniac was right there beside her. Whenever Maniac's down DeeTee's the first to know. I hear they've been buddies since high school.  
  
The two of them got up to exit the drab exam room. I moved to let them pass. DeeTee's arm was in a sling.  
  
"Should be right in a few days." Maniac reassured me with her usual cheery smile. Sometimes I just don't get that girl. We'll be out in the battle field, plasma fire raining down around us, and she'll be there smiling her head off. It's good for team moral, having her Optimism around.  
  
"Lieutenant Holloway?" The doctor dragged me from my thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" I respond without thinking.  
  
"Your troopers check out fine. Private Chim's got a nasty bruise on his head; said he got hit his tripod." The look on the doctor's face is priceless.  
  
"He'll be ok with a good night's sleep. Corporal T'Clar has a sprained wrist but it doesn't seem to be bothering her and Corporal DeeTee has a fractured elbow." I grimace involuntarily.  
  
"How long will she be out?"  
  
"About 3 – 4 weeks on a med asteroid should fix it. A ship's leaving in 0200 hrs; I want her on it." Damn. I'll need to see Colonel TeeDee about a replacement trooper for DeeTee.  
  
"I'm recommending your squad for some down time Chim and T'Clar should be fit for duty after 24 hours of R+R but as for DeeTee…" He doesn't have to finish his sentence. I turn and walk to the mess hall. They're all sitting around they're table until Ranmyaku spots me approaching from behind and pulls them to attention.  
  
"Congratulations Hellhounds. You've earned yourselves 24 hours downtime." A cheer resounds from around the table.  
  
"Corporal DeeTee, you will be aboard a medical transport in 0200 hrs. Understood?" I see her face fall.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Congratulations again Hellhounds. Enjoy your R+R. You've earned it." I turn and walk to my quarters.  
  
I sit down at my desk and place a call to Colonel TeeDee. As the call goes through the colonel's tired face appears on my screen.  
  
"Lieutenant Holloway. Something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes Colonel. One of my troopers is leaving for a med. Asteroid in 0145 hrs and I am in need of an extra…sir… ah…"  
  
"Sir is fine Holloway…I'm used to it. I have a profile of a section 8 patient here. I'll assign her to your squad. Her name is…unknown…goes by RD…a private. She'll be joining you in 0300hrs. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." The call was terminated. 


	2. The New Recruit...

Hellhounds vs. Vipers.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Velasquez' Vipers were pinned down. They had been retreating up the side of a hill. They had had the advantage, had being the appropriate word. Bugs had flanked them. Now they were backed into a large cave.  
  
The remaining marauder, containing Lt. Velasquez, was on point laying down cover fire as the squad retreated further into the cave. The situation was going from bad to worse. With one of the two marauders MIA along with its pilot Cpl. Flowers the squad's moral was anything but high.  
  
Thoughts of his childhood flashed before Deuce's eyes as the squad ran out of cave to retreat into. Thoughts of when he first enlisted, of his first drop, of his first squad. His squad. He was not going to let the rest of his squad down. Before he knew it Deuce was running full slog out of that cave, out to greet the enemy with vulgar insults and gunfire, as he was once famous for doing.  
  
Somehow he made it to the first foxhole. When he looked around he found his squad tailing him. They huddled in the foxhole together, a squad, a team, a family.  
  
"You disobeyed orders Sergeant!" The el-tee barked at her 2IC. Deuce stared forward not flinching once as the el-tee tore strips of him. Lt. Velasquez looked into her 2IC's eyes and saw the pain and anguish behind them. She looked to the rest of her squad and saw the same expression on each and every face. They were mourning. Plain and simple.  
  
The battlefield fell silent once more, as if nothing had happened. Out of black sky came a kamikaze rippler dive-bombing towards the foxhole in a last attempt to destroy its enemy. The squad was slow to react to the threat, all numb with grief and exhaustion. Wilson and Kortual were the first to reach for their weapons. Taking aim the bug splattered before they could get a shot off.  
  
The el-tee looked to the two trained snipers, both bearing blank looks on their faces. The sound of something mechanical could be heard in the silence. Out of the carnage of bug corpses, a lone marauder made its way towards the foxholes.  
  
The squad cheered for the safe return of their fallen trooper.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Vipers were exhausted. They walked lifelessly to discard their gear. They had been awarded 6 hours downtime for their latest efforts.  
  
Corporal Mandy O'Brien flopped onto her bunk releasing a sigh as the weight was lifted from her aching feet. She rolled onto her back so as to easily access them.  
  
"My feet feel like they've been churned through a skimmer propeller a few hundred times."  
  
At the sound of O'Brien complaining Private Justine McLeod poked her head over the end of the bunk she shared with her.  
  
"Jellybeans are like potatoes." O'Brien sat up on her bunk to give McLeod a blank look.  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Vipers' barracks were dark and silent as the troopers slept. You wouldn't call it sleep, more like dozing. The squad was used to sleeping with one eye open, always alert to their surroundings.  
  
It was Private Dizzy Carter who awoke in the middle of their 6 hours of R+R. She rolled over in her poor excuse for a bed to see a shadow across the floor. Thinking it was the el-tee Dizzy jumped to attention awaking the others. The face that greeted her was pale and unfamiliar. She let out a scream as she realised she didn't know how this person got past the locked and bolted door to the barracks.  
  
When the lights flickered on the sight was of utter confusion. Vipers grabbing for anything they could lay their hands on in a lame attempt to defend themselves. By now, Dizzy recognised the el-tee standing behind the stranger grinning slightly.  
  
Deuce and Flowers relaxed realising they had let their instincts take over. They were both standing defensively in front of Dizzy who was staring blankly at the pale stranger.  
  
"Vipers, we have a new addition. Meet Taine, a Human Replica Android." The Android stepped forward.  
  
"Greetings Vipers." The squad looked to the el-tee in disbelief.  
  
"I thought Android's where supposed to look like CHAS'." Mumbled McLeod quietly.  
  
"I am not a CHAS. I am a Human Replica Android. I am designed to appear like a human. I have pilot's training and a built in NavCom."  
  
Private Rach Kellner stepped forward to inspect the newcomer. As she walked back to the group she raised her eyebrows approvingly.  
  
"You wouldn't guess he was mechanical."  
  
Corporal Christoph Kortual stepped forward and looked Taine up and down.  
  
"You can't be serious Lieutenant? He's not even human!" Private Eric "Dragon" Wilson stepped forward to back Kortual. The two "out casts" didn't usually say much, but when they did it was either questioning orders or arguing with each other.  
  
"I don't care if he's human, Android or a skinnie, he's an extra trooper and he'll give us some extra fire power." The el-tee supported his decision. She knew the squad was apprehensive about this piece of "machinery" joining the Vipers, but she knew she was doing the right thing by them. She refused to go through the feeling of loosing a trooper again. With Taine on the squad they have a better chance of surviving this stupid, god-for-saken war. 


	3. Introducing Creosedes...

Hellhounds vs. Vipers.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Lt. Holloway sat at his desk contemplating the arrival of this new trooper. The file had been delivered to him and it had proven very interesting reading. The photo of the new addition had fallen from the file when he'd opened it, revealing a girl in her early twenties with brown hair, brown eyes and a distinct scar running from her right temple to the top of her lip.  
  
The file contained a few brief notes; some medical records, some general hints to her personality. She'd been known to be quiet and reserved but when provoked threw violent fits of rage. INTEL also reported slight psychic powers, but nothing startling enough to cause them to sink their claws into her.  
  
Holloway was ripped from his thoughts as the loudspeaker boomed its' pointed message.  
  
**Lt. Holloway report to Colonel TeeDees office for briefing.**  
  
Holloway sighed at the sound of the word "briefing". Another mission was on its' way no doubt. With a new trooper it was always hard to judge where their loyalties would stand. Not that Holloway thought Pvt. RD would cause any harm to his squad; it was just that he'd seen the effects, first hand, of a mindwipe. It left the recipient disorientated and unsure of whom to trust.  
  
Holloway stood to make his way to room 108. He replaced the photo in the file and stored it in the top draw of his desk. He hoped this mission wouldn't be too difficult. Before, with a new trooper, Holloway had always had a chance to wear them in - get them used to the squad. It looked like he wouldn't get a chance to do that with Pvt. RD.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RD stood at attention while she waited for her new el-tee to arrive. She didn't remember being re-assigned or her last el-tee dying.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, RD saw the doors to the rather cramped office slide open. A muscular yet slim lieutenant strolled in to stand at attention beside her. Colonel TeeDee entered the room carrying a mug of coffee. As she set the mug down she acknowledged the two troopers standing in front of her.  
  
"At ease. Please, both of you take a seat."  
  
The soldiers sat in the uncomfortable black chairs to await the outcome of this meeting. Colonel TeeDee took a sip of her coffee, turning her nose up as she swallowed.  
  
"I don't know what you are, but I want my real coffee back," she mumbled under her breath. She shuffled some papers lying on her desk before looking up at her guests.  
  
"Pvt. RD, I would like you to meet Lt. Holloway, your new commanding officer." RD nodded to Holloway.  
  
"Sir…" She said respectfully. Holloway nodded a greeting.  
  
"Well, onto business. Holloway's Hellhounds' statistics are the best I've seen Lieutenant. That's why your squad has been chosen to carry out this extremely prominent mission. The completion of this mission could change the course of this war." TeeDee was leaning forward in her chair, her face expressionless.  
  
"Your mission will be to find and secure and suitable LZ for a fleet of ships to land and set up base in." Holloway searched for an alternative to this risky mission.  
  
"Why don't SICON send a special op squad down?"  
  
"We tried that option. We lost contact exactly 1300 hours ago." TeeDee's expression hardened at being reminded of the many casualties of this god- forsaken war. Holloway contemplated his next question.  
  
"Well, can't we send a squad of CHAS's or androids down?"  
  
Colonel TeeDee smiled at this. "I know what you're getting at Lieutenant. The discovery of a new planet needs to be recorded of course and to accurately capture the moment, SICON feels it needs a human touch." Holloway gave Colonel TeeDee a questioning look.  
  
"Well, what's this planet like? What should I tell my troopers to expect?  
  
TeeDee moved to a holographic projector and pulled up a 3D diagram of the planet. "The planet has been named Creosedes." TeeDee paused to pull out some notes on the planet from her desk.  
  
Holloway raised an eyebrow. The phrase seemed familiar to him. He delved into his extensive knowledge on the ancient Latin language to arrive at his desired destination. "That's Latin for 'create home'."  
  
TeeDee smiled her agreement. "Well done Lieutenant. Its' atmosphere is oxygenated like Tesca Nemerosa and Earth. The land mass is divided into two main continents, nicknamed North Con and South Con."  
  
Holloway allowed a grin to spread across his face. "INTEL's imagination is wearing a little thin lately isn't it?"  
  
TeeDee continued. "The climate in Upper North Con is much like the climate experienced during an Arctic winter – freezing cold and very harsh. However, Lower North Con is rather tropical, mostly forested area, same as Upper South Con. I'm sure you can guess what it's like in Lower South Con." RD sat taking this all in.  
  
"Your squad will be dropped into Lower North Con within a smaller clearing then that of the fleet LZ INTEL spotted. You will then have to trek to a larger clearing situated roughly 35 clicks due west of your drop site. I'm warning you now that this trek you and your squad will be making is through thick scrub. This clearing is surrounded by lush rainforest and is to be our main base of operations. The new base has been designated Lateo." Holloway took in all this information and stored it. He'd have to go through this all over again to explain it to the Hellhounds.  
  
The Colonel continued. "Your mission is to scout the perimeter of this clearing, which is roughly 6 clicks in diameter, and make sure that nothing threatening is within another 3 click radius." TeeDee thought back to the Tophet campaign and the not so pleasant welcoming party their squads had received.  
  
"Once you have determined the LZ is safe enough for additional forces to land, you are to call in the landing fleet. Understood?"  
  
Holloway and RD jumped to attention. "Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed." The two troopers exited the room leaving TeeDee to ponder the outcome of this fast developing invasion of Creosedes. 


	4. THREE OF A KIND, BABY!

Mandy O'Brien sat on her bunk cleaning her Morita systematically. She listened as she worked to the sound of her squad chatting amongst themselves. Dizz and Flowers were playing strip poker at the livelier end of the room. It appeared that Dizz was winning. Flowers sat shivering with nothing but his pants on. The rest of his clothes sat in a pile, next to Dizz's boots, in the centre of the table.  
  
McLeod sat enthralled in the game of poker. She looked over Dizz's shoulder at her cards then circled the table to take a peek at Flower's. When he refused to show her, McLeod slapped him up the back of the head. Flowers jumped up and manoeuvred her into a headlock before dragging his knuckles across her skull.  
  
Dizz was getting impatient. "Come on! Get on with the game! I haven't got all night ya know!"  
  
Flowers released McLeod from the headlock causing her to sprawl on the floor, her blonde fuzzy hair going everywhere. Mandy smiled at the girl rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.  
  
An exasperated sigh came from Flowers who stood up and removed his shoes, relinquishing them to a smug looking Dizz.  
  
She refused the shoes and looked grinning at Flowers. "I don't want your stupid, smelly shoes." Flowers glared at her knowingly. He stood and took off his pants handing them over to Dizz who laughed hysterically at the sight of Flowers teddy bear boxer shorts.  
  
McLeod gave Flowers an apologetic look. "If you'd let me see, I could have helped you."  
  
"Shut up McLeod." Flowers resumed his seat and shuffled the cards in readiness for another game.  
  
"Bring it on." He thumped his fists against his chest, grinning.  
  
Dizz grinned as Flowers dealt the cards. She was gonna whip his butt!  
  
They turned their cards over and got straight into it. Dizz placed her cards face down on the table; crossing her arms across her chest, grinning.  
  
"So Flowers? What ya gonna give me when I win?" Flowers glared at her, pondering over his cards. He grinned then laid his cards on the table.  
  
"Three of a kind, baby!" He sat back in his chair, content. Dizz looked stunned, almost disappointed. She sat staring at Flowers cards until she turned her cards over.  
  
"Now, my mind must be failing me in my old age, does a straight flush beat a three of a kind?" She grinned. Applause sounded around the bunkroom. Dizzy stood and bowed.  
  
Mandy rose from her bunk, moving to put her Morita back in its place. She walked past the rec. room where "The Dragon", as he was known, was massacring a punching bag. She stood in place watching, his movements where so smooth. She continued to her locker, replaced her Morita, and started rummaging through her junk for nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey." Mandy spins round, startled, to find Elbee with a grin stretching from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, Elbee." The goofy grin gets even bigger. Mandy eyes her warily.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothin'. Got a post package from a flyboy I know from high school."  
  
"That's nice to hear." Mandy continues fossicking. Elbee whips out a smallish object and waves it under her nose. Mandy gasps. It's chocolate.  
  
"Oh…my…god. My prayers have been answered. You know Elbee, a squad that indulges together, stays together." Mandy's eyes are fixed on the inch wide chocolate bar.  
  
"Don't worry Mandy, I was fully intending on sharing with the rest of the guys." Mandy looks up.  
  
"Who said anything about them?" The two grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The barracks are dark; silence fills the air. The occasional gasp can be heard as a dream becomes too realistic. Suddenly the darkness is shattered.  
  
"Rise and shine, Vipers. We got bugs to fight." A groan resonates as Lt. Velasquez turns on the fluorescent lights. The squad drag themselves to the ends of their bunks to stand at attention.  
  
"We have a new assignment. We've been assigned to accompany the Hellhounds down to Creosedes, a newly discovered planet. A full briefing in 5." With that she left them to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The vipers filed out of their briefing room and headed to the mess hall. Velasquez had just given them a detailed briefing on the mission and instructed them to eat beforehand. Rach grabbed a tray of food and sat down at their table next to McLeod.  
  
McLeod turned to her and grinned, "You look like a pumpkin, Kellner."  
  
Rach gave her a blank look, "I'm glad I'm not a psychic. Being in your head would be enough to send anyone round the bend."  
  
The two continued eating in silence until Elbee came to join them, "Hey, have you heard anything about these Hellhounds?"  
  
Rach supplied some gossip she'd heard floating around the ship. "I heard their Lieutenant was lashed for breaking regulations."  
  
McLeod piped up, "Their last mission ended with three of them in the infirmary. One got shipped off to a Med Asteroid so now they've got a section 8 as a temporary replacement."  
  
Elbee nodded, "They've got a paper-boy and skinny on board."  
  
The el-tee strolled up to the table and the squad stood to attention, "Are there any questions before we board the transport ship?"  
  
Dizzy raised her hand, "Are we being dropped with the Hellhounds or are we meeting them?"  
  
Velasquez brought out a board from behind her back, "The Hellhounds will be dropped in the same clearing as us. We'll be dropped a full 15 minutes ahead of them. From there we'll team up and head in on foot. Any more questions?"  
  
The troopers remained silent.  
  
"Good. You've got 2 hours before the drop. You will check and re-check your equipment then try and catch some shut-eye while you can. You get me Vipers?"  
  
The squad jumped to attention, "Sir, we get you, sir!" The Vipers filed out of the mess hall leaving their luke-warm meals behind. How were they to know it would be their last meal together as a squad? 


	5. First Encounter...

Corporal DeeTee sat on the edge of her bunk, nursing her damaged elbow. She was viewing a vid-message from Maniac who told her about the mission coming up, of RD the new trooper and the newest gossip she'd picked up floating around the ship.  
  
DeeTee ended the message and tossed it onto the small table next to her bunk. She lay back letting out a painful hiss as a sharp pang shot through her arm; she hated her stupid elbow right now. Her squad was going down to a new planet without her; therefore she was in a foul mood. She knew it wasn't their fault; she just didn't like missing out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wild Magic was sitting in her seat aboard the drop ship next to Dorian and Pugh. She looked around the crowded cabin at the nervous faces of her squad mates. The new recruit RD, Maniac, T'Clar and Ranmyaku were all waiting for the el-tee.  
  
Chim was at the other end of the ship filming as per usual. He talked quietly to the camera as he filmed his report.  
  
Wild Magic jumped slightly as the harnesses locked into place. The el-tee walked in and Ranmyaku called them to attention.  
  
"Officer on deck!" The squad's instincts took over making them try to jump to attention but they were held in place by their harnesses. Holloway gave them a worried look before addressing them; informing the squad of the latest mission data.  
  
"Now that you've completed the customary harness safety check, there have been some developments that you should know about. Velasquez Vipers will be accompanying us on our mission down on Creocedes. The Vipers will be dropped at our LZ about 30 minutes before us. We'll then head to the designated LZ and patrol the area before calling in the landing Fleet. As you know the planet's atmosphere is breathable but you are not to remove suit helmets until the mission is complete. We will maintain radio silence throughout the mission-that is until we're ready to call in the party. Seems INTEL aren't too sure what to expect down there, so watch each others backs, and watch your own too."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" A loud thud could be heard, followed by a, "Stupid harnesses" from Ranmyaku's end of the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holloway secured himself into his seat and allowed his thoughts to wonder. He knew Velasquez personally. They'd been good friends since officers training. She'd apparently been dealt a pretty good squad.  
  
He thought of his own squad. A paper-boy, a skinnie, a clone, a section 8, a psychic or two (he wasn't too sure about Wild Magic), a Maniac, a Pug and a currently out of action DeeTee. What a mix.  
  
He was jolted out of his thoughts, which seemed to happen a lot, by the ship's drop sequence being initiated. The harnesses released their grip on the troopers and they all headed for the drop pods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a whoosh and a thud T'Clar landed in the clearing next to Maniac. As the rest of the squad descended from the heavens, T'Clar noticed movement coming from the eastern side of the clearing. She instinctively dropped to one knee and took aim, only to find a trooper with the name Flowers painted on his helmet emerge from the thick undergrowth.  
  
T'Clar relaxed and stood again observing the situation quietly from a distance. T'Clar took in her surroundings quietly. Creosedes was just how the lieutenant had described it. The clearing she was standing in the middle of had the tallest trees she'd ever seen. She'd been to earth and had seen these "trees" before but these; these were magnificent. The ground was covered in something resembling moss and there where boulders scattered around the clearing. She noticed more troopers revealing themselves from all sides until the two squads stood facing each other eyeball to eyeball.  
  
The lieutenant stepped forward and introduced himself to the other squad, all the time keeping an ever watchful eye on the lieutenant, "Lt. Holloway; Sierra Squad." The female lieutenant advanced, "Lt. Velasquez; Omega Squad."  
  
The two lieutenants turned to their squads, "We need two volunteers to scout west starting a rough path for the rest of us to hack out and run a thermal and movement scan of the area." Holloway informed the troopers.  
  
Velasquez stepped forward and continued, "We need to know if we have any uninvited guests lurking about the place." The apes looked to each other expecting someone else to volunteer.  
  
Eventually Flowers stepped forward. "I'm up for it el-tee." Velasquez nodded then looked back to the group as Maniac stepped forward. "Ditto, sirs."  
  
"Very well then. I want you two back here in an hour." Holloway patted Maniac on the back as the two Corporals headed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fallen debris of the jungle cracked under Maniac's boots as she followed Flowers through the dense foliage. They'd been walking for about 30 minutes when suddenly Flowers swung around, his eyes darting back and forth.  
  
"What?" Maniac looked behind her, Morita at the ready.  
  
"I heard something." Flowers circled on the spot listening for the noise again. Maniac looked around at the thick undergrowth warily.  
  
"We should keep moving." Maniac nudged Flowers forward. They continued until the thicket started to lessen. Maniac rested her Morita against a tree as she set up her equipment in order to take the readings.  
  
Flowers stood over her, Morita raised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leaves parted as the entity peered through the vegetation at the two figures in the small clearing. One was kneeling on the ground, unarmed. The other was standing, looking, always looking. The entity changed positions as it viewed its new prey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As lieutenants Velasquez and Holloway conversed in a corner of the smallish clearing, the remaining troopers checked and re-checked their equipment and weapons supplies. RD, Wild Magic and Ranmyaku sat on the clearing floor cleaning their Morita's when they were all jolted out of their routine.  
  
Holloway walked over to the group, but before he could speak, a blood- curdling scream filled the air. The two squads reached for their weapons in a flurry of cursing, looking for something to shoot.  
  
Holloway rushed over to Velasquez and the two swapped quick hushed words. "Ok. We're gonna split into teams of two. All Hellhounds except Wild Magic and O'Brien with me." Holloway looked apologetically at Wild Magic.  
  
"We need at least one psychic in each group Private." Velasquez stepped forward, "The rest of you apes with me. Now lets go!"  
  
The two squads separated and headed off in a westerly direction in search of the two missing apes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wild Magic was on point, leading the Vipers in the general direction of the signals she was picking up off of Maniac. A smell started to waft up her nose; realising it was blood she quickened her pace, only to trip and fall flat on her face.  
  
When she looked around to see what she'd fallen over, a pair of un-seeing eyes greeted her. The rest of the Vipers stood staring at the body lying on the ground, unmoving. Velasquez came forward and removed the dog tags from the corpse on the ground.  
  
Looking around the small clearing 11 bodies could be counted lying on the ground. They'd found the missing special ops squad. At that moment the Hellhounds emerged from the opposite side of the clearing. Both squads stood in shock. A crash could be heard as Chim's camera dropped from his hand. "Maniac!" He ran forward checking the mutilated bodies one by one.  
  
Ranmyaku tried the radio, "Maniac, if you can hear me, I need you to give me some sort of sign that you're ok." The groups stood still, waiting for any signs of life. There were none.  
  
Holloway moved away from his squad, staring at the ground. He came to a body- a body he recognised. He rolled the corpse over so its face was visible. It was Flowers' body lying shredded on the ground. McLeod half ran, half fell over to Holloway's side. She took one look at the body of her beloved friend and burst into violent sobbing. Dizzy came over and rubbed McLeod's back in a vain attempt to calm her.  
  
On the other side of the clearing, Velasquez stood looking out over the carnage, when she saw a body move, ever so slightly. She dropped her Morita and ran as fast as she could towards the body lying face down in a puddle of blood. As she reached her target she dropped to her knees and rolled the now still body on its back. The helmet read "O'Neill".  
  
"Holloway! I've got your Maniac over here!" Velasquez shouted across the clearing. The hellhounds bolted over to where Velasquez was kneeling. Holloway knelt also and removed Maniac's helmet. "She's still alive." 


	6. Another One Bites the Dust...

Kellner looked out over the blood splattered clearing; 10 mounds of dirt could be seen on one side. One of the bodies buried under the brown earth was her friend, part of her family. Her squad was the only family she had left. She looked over to where Maniac lay, unconscious. No-body knew what was wrong with her, except for the large gash running across her forehead and her obviously dislocated shoulder.  
  
Everyone was very sullen as they paid their respects to Darryl Flowers. McLeod's eyes where red from crying; she sat on a boulder on the edge of the clearing. Kellner saw Dizzy pull something from one of her many pockets and place it atop Flowers' grave. It was her pack of cards. Kellner felt a tear roll down her cheek but quickly wiped it away.  
  
"It's natural to show emotion you know?" A voice from behind startled her. It was Mandy. Rach shrugged and continued staring out into space.  
  
They where interrupted by Lt. Holloway calling the two squads to the middle of the clearing.  
  
"All right", he sighed. "SICON has "advised" us to give Cpl. O'Neill 15 minutes to regain consciousness. If she doesn't we are to leave her behind along with another capable trooper." The troopers exchange glances.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holloway sat on the ground, Morita in hand, looking at his feet. He looked up as a trooper walked past; 15 minutes is starting to feel like 15 hours. He looks out at the surrounding forest; feeling slightly claustrophobic.  
  
His interest is drawn back to his feet as the seconds tick over. A moan echo's through Holloway's comm. Link; he snaps his head up.  
  
People are already making their way to O'Neill's side; Holloway pushed through to check on his trooper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pain shoots through Lee's shoulder as she attempts to sit up using her injured limb. She looks down at her throbbing shoulder to see it grossly bent out of shape; her jaw drops as she lets out a terrified scream. Blood starts to ooze from the gash on her head that had previously been seen to.  
  
Holloway knelt beside O'Neill securing her other shoulder. Lee knew what would come next; they were going to put her shoulder back in place. She turned her head so as not to see what was about to happen. She hid her face in Holloway's arm as Velasquez gripped her injured arm securely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taine walked away as an agonized scream reverberated around the forest. He hesitated only for the slightest moment before continuing to walk to the edge of the clearing; he down sat on a boulder to clean his Morita.  
  
He systematically went through the process; knowing it off-by-heart. He caught Dorian's stare as he looked over to the group surrounding the injured Cpl. His eyes widened as he suddenly pitched forward. Dorian rushed over to Taine who was now laying face down in the dirt. A gaping hole covering his entire torso covered his back. White blood pooled under the dead corpse.  
  
T'Clar stood where she was as Velasquez moved over to investigate. She bent down, picked up a shovel and went to dig another hole in the row of graves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That is SO it!" Velasquez screamed into her comm. link. She had just buried two of her troopers on a planet that was decidedly out to kill them.  
  
"We're moving out. I want Dorian on point; Kortual and Wilson take the rear; Kellner, I want you to watch O'Neill make sure she's alright; everybody else, fall in, single file. MOVE! We're sitting ducks here!" The troopers gathered their gear and headed out.  
  
It wasn't long until nightfall. Holloway halted the troop when he came to yet another boulder dotted clearing, calling for an uplink to Blue Leader. "Blue Leader this is Lt. Holloway; Sierra Squad down on Creosedes with Lt. Velasquez and Omega Squad. Do you read?"  
  
"This is Blue Leader Sierra, go ahead." Holloway released a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Sir, as you probably know we had an incident a while ago where one of our troopers was killed and another injured."  
  
"Go on, Sierra." Holloway started to pace.  
  
"Another trooper is dead sir. It's now nightfall. Request extension on mission and permission to set up camp, sir." There was a long pause.  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant. Permission to make camp granted. Just…keep it discreet. Continue to LZ first light." Holloway smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes, sir. Understood, sir. Sierra out." He ended the transmission. Holloway reported the new orders to Velasquez who seemed rather pleased with the conclusion. She rose to address the troops.  
  
"Alrighty then. SICON's giving us a little break. We're setting up camp. Wild Magic, RD, Ranmyaku, Pugh and T'Clar; I want you at locations surrounding this clearing. Shoot anything that moves. The rest of you, this camp won't build it's self! Chim…stay close to O'Neill."  
  
"Yes, sir." Came the non-enthusiastic groan from the two squads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The entity changed positions as a creature approached it. The "thing" stopped and took a seat under a tree its "stick" still in hand. A small grin crossed its petite features as it retreated into the scrub, proclaiming a better position to attack from. 


	7. Sentry Duty...

"Go fish." Kellner rolled her shoulders resulting in a string of small cracking noises resounding from her aching body.  
  
"That's crap and you know it! I saw a three in your hand when I went to take a whiz!" Deuce threw down his cards in disgust, rising to his feet.  
  
"Then you need your abnormally large eyes examined, ET, coz I don't got no threes!" Kellner's quick temper pulled its head out of the sand.  
  
"You know what? Bite me!" Deuce turned on his heels and stormed off. Kellner sat back down on her rock and gave Deuce the frowning of a lifetime. If looks could kill…  
  
"OK, I think that's enough socialising for now apes; sentry change over in 2 minutes. Wilson take RD's position; Kellner relieve T'Clar; Carter swap with Pugh; O'Brien replace Ranmyaku and Deuce, go find Pvt. Wild Magic." The comm. link crackled carrying the voice of Lt. Velasquez. A collective moan rose from the extremely bored troopers. Lt. Holloway's rather impatient voice replaced Velasquez.  
  
"Come on, get your cans in gear! I want you in your positions in 2 minutes. Get to it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~Crash, bang, crash, crash, bang!~~  
  
Deuce tramped through the thick, infuriating scrub of the humid rainforest. He hated hiking; had ever since he was 10.  
  
"OK! Let's re-cap shall we? First the orders come down that we have to go on a stupid locate and secure mission; then, we find out something is trying to pick us off one by one; THEN, I'm sent on a hike through this OH SO PRETTY forest! Can my life get any worse? I'll answer that one; NO!" Deuce continued mumbling to himself as he closed in on the sentry position he was supposed to be at.  
  
Deuce's wrist beeped wildly as he'd reached the exact location of the sentry post.  
  
"Hey Private! I'm here to relieve you from sentry! Get your butt back to base!" Deuce bellowed; the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. He tried to radio base camp.  
  
"Wild Magic isn't responding to my calls, sir's. I'm at the given co- ordinates and there's no sign of her." Deuce did a thermal scan of the immediate area.  
  
"And before you ask, yes, I have done a thermal scan and it came back negative. Nothing warm blooded in a 5 meter radius." He waited for conformation but there was none.  
  
"Sir? Lieutenant do you copy?" Nothing but static. Deuce fumbled with his radio unit, coming to the conclusion that he didn't know what the hell he was doing; the el-tee was the tech expert, not him!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sergeant!? Deuce can you hear me!?" Velasquez shouted her heart out over the comm. link but to no avail. They couldn't contact Deuce or Pvt. Wild Magic. Holloway turned exasperated to the psychics.  
  
'"Ranmyaku, RD; can't you pick up even the slightest signal?!" Ranmyaku appeared incredibly lost and disappointed with herself. She tried to explain herself to the two fuming Lieutenants.  
  
"Nothing's getting through sir. It's as if there's something blocking my searches." Velasquez got on the horn to her Cpl. Out on sentry.  
  
"O'Brien report!" Mandy's voice came back loud and clear.  
  
"Everything's hunky-dory, El-tee. No sign of the Sarge or Pvt. Wild Magic." Velasquez put her head in her hands: momentarily failing to up hold her tough exterior. Finally she turned back to face the staring troopers.  
  
"I need five volunteers." Everyone knew what she was planning; no one disagreed with her reasoning. If they weren't coming out; they were going in. Ranmyaku immediately stepped forward. A slight nod of her head telling Velasquez she'd go.  
  
"You'll need a crack-shot to cover your six." Kortual stepped forward; the only indication to his emotions, the fact that his eyes glowed with a green brilliancy. He walked to stand behind the el-tee next to Ranmyaku. RD stepped forward; a sheepish grin manipulated her features.  
  
"Two psychic's are better then one; that's what I always say." Holloway stood fast; rolling his eyes as RD sauntered behind Velasquez.  
  
"Hey count me in! You don't honestly expect me to sit by and let you guys have all the fun?" Elbee did a little hop, skip and a jump; saluting as she skipped behind the Lieutenant. Velasquez smiled returning the gesture.  
  
"One more and that should do it." She looked around at the remaining troopers, glaring.  
  
"I'll go. Better then sitting around here counting trees." Maniac stepped forward eagerly. Holloway moved to block her way.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Cpl. You've only got mobility in one arm." O'Neill frowned, glaring at her useless arm.  
  
"But I only need one hand to pull a trigger, el-tee. Plus I'm bored out of my skull!" Velasquez stepped forward grinning.  
  
"If you're so bored you can run an ammo count, then find the LZ to see how far we've got to hike." Maniac rolled her eyes before saluting, mockingly, with her good arm.  
  
"What's an alarm clock without a cucumber?" Everyone turned to look at McLeod questioningly. She grinned raising her eyebrows.  
  
"A loose translation might go somewhere along the lines of I'm in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deuce checked his co-ordinates for the 5th time since he'd lost radio contact. He was positive he was in the right place but that was about the only thing he knew.  
  
"Someone MUST have noticed they couldn't get in touch with me!" He sat down on a rock to wait for someone to come looking. He started to doubt his own reckoning when the seconds turned into minutes and a minute turned into 5. He did another thermal scan expecting nothing. Deuce slowly rose to his feet as his scanner detected something 5 meters on his six. He lifted his Morita slowly and turned ready to shoot anything that so much as moved. His scanner stated beeping as this "thing" closed in on his position. A wail reached Deuces ears as Pvt. Wild Magic came crashing through the forest towards him. She just about ran into Deuce looking over her shoulder.  
  
"It's coming! It's after me! Don't let it get me!" She struggled to free herself from Deuces tight grip on her shoulders. The beeping escalated, as did Wild Magic's fear. She broke his grip and darted for cover behind the rock Deuce had been perched on earlier. He prepared himself; taking aim as the beeping got steadily faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The search party was moving agonisingly slow through the thick undergrowth. Elbee was on point tracking Deuces locator beacon.  
  
"He should be about 20 meters that way." She point north. A bone-chilling scream filled their helmets; everyone froze, crouching low to the ground, Morita's raised. Another scream, one less high pitched then the first, made the party jump. Pulse fire filled the silence setting Velasquez off and running north. But they were too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get the sentries back to base." Ranmyaku whispered into her comm. Link. She was surprised to hear Holloway respond; so much for the block in communications.  
  
"Copy that Sergeant. All sentries report back to base. You heard the Sergeant; get your butts back here, pronto!" The party stood staring. On the ground, the bodies of their teammates lay, eyes unseeing, faces screwed into horrible expressions of untold fear. McLeod went to Deuce to check for a pulse, no one expected her to find one, and she didn't. Blood was beginning to pool under Deuce's head. She rolled him onto his side to find a hole, wide enough to fit three gloved fingers in, on the nape of his neck. McLeod scrambled back on her hands and knees. Velasquez knelt to help her up.  
  
"Was that from a control bug?!" Panic obvious in her voice. Ranmyaku knelt beside the two on the ground staring at the body.  
  
"No, I don't think so. If it were a bug there would no doubt be signs of a struggle. The hole looks to have been made by an exploding. I don't think a bug, well a bug that we know, did this. I think something more powerful did, most probably psychic. As far as I can tell, they used their psychic abilities to explode the central nervous system causing instant death; painless." Velasquez looked questioningly at her Sergeant.  
  
"You can tell all that just by looking at a hole in someone's neck?" Ranmyaku straightened, trying to explain her reasoning.  
  
"A persons memory is a very prominent part of their psyche. They didn't die too long ago therefore their memory is still foremost in their psyche. That's just the impression that I get from what they saw happen." Velasquez stood helping McLeod to her feet.  
  
"Can you sense the thing that did this? Is it near?" Her face paled as she uttered the words. Ranmyaku shook her head.  
  
"Either this thing has a developed psychic shield, or it's disappeared into thin air." Velasquez nodded solemnly, walking forwards to kneel by her 2IC. She slid his eyelids shut respectfully then rose.  
  
"We've got to get them back to base."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party walked back to base in silence; each to his own thoughts. The bodies of their comrade's dead weight on their shoulders. As they entered the makeshift camp, no tears were shed. The troopers of Velasquez Vipers and Holloway's Hellhounds were beyond tears. Instead, all they felt was pure and utter rage. 


	8. Death From Above

Chim trod carefully through the scrub; Morita in one hand, camera in the other. He was scared, plain and simple, but he wasn't about to show it. The El-tee's had taken the hint that not many of us were going to make it out alive; so they trudged harder. Maniac had said that they where about a day's hike from the LZ. The Lieutenant's had ordered that the remaining ammo be evenly distributed and for us to pair up with a member of the other squad to watch out for one another.  
  
That had been 2 hours ago and Chim was starting relax. Pointing his camera at his trudging partner, Pvt. Wilson.  
  
"So, where'd you grow up?" His rather direct question was met by a low menacing growl from his companion. Chim grinned slyly behind hid camera, deciding to be persistent and crack this nut's shell.  
  
"Oh come on, Wilson. I don't bite ya know. One Itty Bitty question ain't gonna hurt ya." Wilson glared at Chim, giving him the finger.  
  
"Can it paper-boy! Camera down – Morita up!" Holloway bellowed from the front of the line. Chim frowned disappointedly.  
  
"But El-tee, it's been 2 hours! Nothing's going to happ…."Chim's sentence was cut short by a long grey tendril wrapping itself around his neck. He started gagging; his vision blurred as he gasped for air. Voices echoed around him as he thrashed out at what ever had a hold of him. He experienced a fast, floating sensation as the ground fell away from beneath him. He clawed at the clammy hand of death; images of trees penetrating his confused state. Gunshots made them selves obvious as a shrill almost bird- like cry made Chim's ears ring. The tendril loosened its grip allowing him to fall onto a protruding bough heavily.  
  
As Chim lay gasping for breath, the barrage of gunfire continued around him. He tried to cry out to his squad mates to cease fire but the words never passed his lips. The searing pain emanated from his gut; looking down to where his hand gripped the wound a small cry finally escaped Chim's throat. His blood-covered armour flew from vision as he plummeted from the treetops.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was silence as Velasquez' order to cease-fire echoed away on the light breeze. The squad's eyes searched for any sign of Chim's assailant, let alone Chim. With an almighty crash a body fell from the heavens. Troopers scattered as Pvt. Chim fell to the forest floor.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity nobody moved; they stood staring as Chim's body slowly stopped convulsing. It was as if any moment, he would get up brush himself off, pick up his camera and make a joke about killer trees or something.  
  
Holloway walked cautiously forward to check for a pulse on the still private. The pain was evident on the Lieutenant's face. The thought of loosing another trooper, wrenched at his heartstrings. Velasquez stepped forward placing a comforting hand on Holloway's shoulder. He shrugged her away, storming away to find a suitable gravesite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Corporal DT jolted awake as a scream echoed through her head. She looked wildly around her, coming to the conclusion that she must have been dreaming again. A nurse cautiously approached her with a worried look upon her face. DT waved her off impatiently as she clambered out of bed. She'd only been here a couple of days and already she was going insane with boredom. She walked along the grey corridors of the Med Asteroid, Little Pluto aimlessly. The small lump of floating rock had been aptly named due to its pitted surface and many impact craters. DT had only just turned the corner when a flushed nurse came running after her.  
  
The same nurse who had tried to keep her in bed now stood before her with an annoyed look on her face. After catching her breath, the middle-aged woman delivered her message.  
  
"Corporal. There's a colonel waiting to see you in the library." DT's expression became even graver; something must have gone wrong with the mission. She hurried off to another wing of the complex leaving the poor nurse to stare after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dizzy Carter sat on a rock; her Morita raised, safety off. Including herself, 8 troopers were crouched in a similar position, covering the other 7 who were digging Chim's grave. Dizzy had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she ran a thermal scan of the forest around her. She glanced to her right to see a big warm-blooded blob, bobbing about on her visor. Dizzy lifted her Morita and took aim, when the blob gave her a hearty wave.  
  
"You're not gonna shoot me, are ya Diz?" Elbee's voice crackled over the comm. Dizzy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, lowering her Morita.  
  
"You're an idiot! I could have killed you!" Bubbling laughter echoed through Dizzy's head.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't. So that's that. Now, how about we play a little game of spot the big, alien, monster, dude?" Dizzy rolled her eyes as she settled back onto her rock. Deciding to humour the talkative blob, Dizzy keyed her comm.  
  
"Well, do you see anything?" She jumped at the sound of gunfire from Elbee. She raced through the thick scrub to her aid, only to be greeted by blood. A long, shrill scream brought the other troopers running.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DT wouldn't really call the Little Pluto's Library a Library; more like a room with a couple of books and 2 couches in it. As DT approached, the Colonel rose to greet her. They exchanged salutes then seated themselves on opposing sofas. Colonel TeeDee was the first to speak, naturally.  
  
"Corporal, I'm going to be blunt with you. The mission to Creosedes that your squad embarked upon hasn't gone according to plan. There have been some fatalities, involving both squads, and it is my duty to report these to you."  
  
DT sat in silent awe; something really HAD gone wrong.  
  
"But why see me in person? There's something else isn't there? An officer wouldn't come all the way out here to see a stupid injured corporal." Colonel DeeTee nodded.  
  
"The discission has been made to send re-enforcements, a rescue team. We know, roughly, that they shouldn't be too far off the LZ. If you're up to it, you have permission to accompany the party." Col. TeeDee glanced at the cast encasing DT's arm. Getting into jungle armour was going to be tight, let alone getting around in it. DT sat contemplating, fiddling with her glaring, white plaster. She couldn't just wait for her squad mate's dog tags to come back to her in a grey box. DT focused her attention on the Colonel decisively.  
  
"I'll go, Sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AMBUSH!" The cry reverberated around Holloway's head as reports poured in from his troopers. The creature had been spotted and he was now hurrying to get to the private's position. He arrived just as the rest of the flock did, to find two bodies lying, torn and tattered, in pools of blood. A moan rose from Lt. Velasquez as she ran behind a fallen tree and promptly emptied her stomach onto the mossy ground. Holloway took charge, shouting orders to the stunned soldiers.  
  
"Kellner, Wilson and Ranmyaku – bury the bodies. O'Neill, get to higher ground and radio Blue Leader; tell him of our situation. Dorian, go with her and watch your backs. The rest of you keep an eye out. If you see anything moving, and it doesn't identify it's self, SHOOT IT!" The troopers snapped into action, grave expressions on their faces.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!" Holloway walked up behind Velasquez who was on all fours struggling with her gut, tears streaking her cheeks. She gasped as she won her personal battle. She stood shakily, a determined look gracing her sharp features.  
  
"Why did they send us on this stupid mission Ryan? Why are our squads the ones dying? They didn't do anything to disserve this!" Holloway sat her down on a rock to compose herself before appearing to her troopers.  
  
"I don't know why they chose us Cidney. I guess we're just lucky." Holloway looked up at the sky desperately praying that they'd make it out of here alive. 


End file.
